Liberapedia talk:Site
I’m comfortable with the new URL for Liberapedia. We owe a lot to Wikia because they got us out of the mess when WillH left us. Wikia can help us in the future. The Main Page is sufficiently like the old Main Page to attract the types of users Old Liberapedia used to have. What do other Liberapedians think?Barbara Shack 10:27, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Plenty of other wiki site seem to be on their own domain, I don't get why we can't I already bought it! Ajuk 21:33, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Disable moves Is their away to disable new members from making page moves? Ajuk 12:15, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :Usually, this should be on by default and people newer than about 4 days wouldn't be able to move pages. Also, unregistered users can't move pages. If that setting isn't used here, and you'd like it to be, please send an email to staff and someone can set that for Liberapedia. Angela (talk) 13:38, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::How do I see the User creation log? Ajuk 14:05, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::There is none Elassint 17:12, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Important Message: Featured Articals from Novemeber 1st. I think the Templates and nomination page already exist, So get voting please guys. Ajuk 22:07, 23 October 2008 (UTC) SERIOUSLY??? Is this a serious website or an excuse to make fun of conservatives? I WANT FACTS. THEY CAN HAVE A LIBERAL VIEWPOINT BUT THIS ISN'T COMEDY CENTRAL PEOPLE! You can say that someone is an idiot or b****** but you need something to persuade at the VERY least! Togrutalover 00:45, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :This site is a parody/satire site with some seriousness thrown in. --Ryan 02:11, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::We need better temlates to show what't funny and what's serious. The template works for complete nonsense. We need something for stuff that's funny without being totally nonsense. Here's the nonsense template. Proxima Centauri 06:54, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Admin Is there anybody who wants to be an admin? AJUK 18:37, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I don't think we need another admin yet. We should wait until there are a few more active users who aren't sysops. Ryan 02:33, 20 January 2009 (UTC) New Liberapedia video on Youtube. This time its a joke video of sorts, take a look. AJUK 19:15, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Any thoughts? AJUK 21:28, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::It's funny. I hope people wh use the Internet are used to very uninhibited language. Proxima Centauri 22:15, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Adminship/Rollback Hello! I'm Daedryon. I'm a Sysop at the Castle Crashers Wikia. I've currently taken up helping Liberapedia with vandalism while some of the admins are away. However, with my current status here, there isn't much I can do, besides undoing vandalism. So I come to you, the community, to ask for Sysop status, or at least, Rollback, to be able to better help you guys with your vandalism problems. I know I lack any real edits, and I am Canadian, and not a Liberal, but I'd love to be able to help you guys. You're a liberal website, which is a huge vandal target, however, I'm not demanding this, I'd prefer a community consensus first. Opinions? Thoughts? [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 06:00, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm gonna go for a quick smoke, then head to bed. I've reverted as much of the vandalism as possible, but there's still alot left. I'll read any replies to this topic once I wake up. Good night, all [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 06:12, 24 April 2009 (UTC) If the vandals come back I hope you get sysop rights since we need as least one active sysop who is awake when Britishers are asleep. Proxima Centauri 08:23, 4 May 2009 (UTC)